We'll Fight It All
by Zhe01
Summary: Because you're my cuppy cake.


**Because you're my cuppy cake.**

Sanada ran through the streets.

_'Genichirou...'_

He turned and ran through the park for a shortcut.

_'I need...'_

_'Seiichi?'_

He sped up and sprinted the rest of the way to the other gate.

_'I... it's over, Gen...'_

_'What are you talking about, Seiichi?'_

_'It's over...'_

Sanada's eyes narrowed as he lost control of his energy and sped up further, unaware of his speed, and ran through the gate and towards the house on the other side of the empty road.

_'Hey, what are you talking about?!'_

He knocked on the door and rang the bell.

_'Seiichi?'_

The door opened.

_'Seiichi!'_

"Hello Yukimura-san."

"Ah, Genichirou-kun! Are you here to see Seiichi?"

He caught his breath, suddenly aware of his physical state.

"Did you run all the way over? Is everything alright?"

"Yes."

"Alright... ok... Do come in. Seiichi is in his room."

"Thanks you," he said nodding and running up the stares, skipping a few, unaware of her eyes following him in wonder until he arrived at Yukimura's room. He took a breath and pushed the handle down, walking in. "Seiichi?"

He walked in further and looked around. His eyes caught feet on the other side of the desk. Forgetting about the door, he approached. "Seiichi?"

His steps quickened as he got closer and halted then he faced Yukimura's eyes, looking back alive yet lifeless, colored yet gray, thoughtful yet dim.

He sat on his knees in front of him and put his hands on Yukimura's that were resting on his knees.

Yukimura's lost pupils focused on him.

Without a thought, Sanada's right hand reached over and wiped a solitary tear that escaped Yukimura's left eye.

As if that broke the ice that held Yukimura still, his hands went to his face. Sanada pulled back and watched, searching his mind for something to do – something to say – but nothing came, and he just sat there. His hand went to Yukimura's but hovered just above them before pulling back again.

"Seiichi, what's wrong?"

He put a hand on Yukimura's head and accepted the temporary silence while waiting for the breathing to calm, the tears to slow and the shaking to stop.

_I've never seen you so weak._

When Yukimura's body slowed to a rest, Sanada sat next to him, leaning on the wall and sat quietly. Less than a minute later, Yukimura's head lifted and he also leaned back on the wall, naturally colored cheeks now redder and intense eyes wider.

"I need surgery got my knees."

Sanada's eyes fell to Yukimura's knees then up to his face. "What for?"

"Bilateral kneecap tilt. Extreme."

"Physio won't fix that?"

Yukimura turned to him. "It's almost dislocated."

Sanada's brain cringed.

"Three months until I get to even walk comfortably again."

The corners of Sanada's lips frowned.

"My tennis..."

Sanada's lips frowned further.

"My tennis... will be gone..."

Sanada's lips pursed at the shed of new tears.

"My tennis... what do I do without my tennis? Genichirou..."

Sanada watched his face go back into his hands and swallowed. He felt something inside him tear. _I hate it that you have to suffer so much to get what you want... and then you suffer more the closer you get. Um... what's that song you like... that ridiculous one..._

Sanada reached for his phone and looked for a song, starting its cue and sliding the phone under Yukimura's bent knees where his head and hands rested.

"_You're my honey bunch, sugarplum, pumpy-umpy-umpkin, you're my sweetie pie._"

Sanada looked for Yukimura's eyes.

"_You're my cuppy cake, gumdrop, snoogums-boogums, you're... the apple of my eye!_"

Yukimura's chin rested on folded arms on his knees.

"_And I love you so, and I want you to know, that I'll always be right here._"

_I don't think I ever saw such a sweet smile on anyone else, _Sanada thought, catching Yukimura's smile.

"_And I looooove to sing sweet soooooooongs to you because... you... are... so... dear!_"

Yukimura looked at him sideways, still resting his head on folded arms. "You still have it."

Sanada took his phone and locked it before pocketing it. He looked at Yukimura at the peck on his cheek.

Yukimura sat up, smiling. "I'll get over this – with or without surgery." He hiccuped.

The corners of Sanada's lips lifted further. _That's more like you, Seiichi._

"And I'm going for the gold in China's 2010 Asiad."

Sanada's corners lifted further.

"We'll both go. And you'll be my strength, like you've always been."

And he did. They both did. And he was. Always.


End file.
